Fight Inside
by HouseOfAnubis65
Summary: None of them could see what was happening the scooby gang had taken Alfie. Mick had taken Mara, so what do I have left to live for? Sadly I just can't win the war against myself, the fight inside. Jina song fic to Fight Inside by RED.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a song fic with the song Fight Inside by Red this is a Jina fic and will be multi-chaptered, just like my other song fic Death of Me, which is a Jara fic. Please vote on my poll for what pairing you want in House of Threats, House of Scares.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Jerome's point of view)<strong>

**Enemy, familiar friend  
>My beginning and my end<br>Knowing truth, whispering lies  
>And it hurts again<br>**

Nina was like an enemy to me, all the secrets she kept, taking Alfie away from me, but at the same time she's a familiar friend, I see her often enough and I know her, but not enough to call her a _'friend' _like I used to call Alfie and Mara, once.

I know what's going on, but I can't tell them that I know. They whisper to each other all the time about some cup of some sort. It hurts everytime they talk about it, everytime they go off on a little club meeting.

**What I fear and what I try  
>The words I say and what I hide<br>All the pain, I want it to end  
>But I want it again<br>**

I actually fear what's going on lately more then I ever had. I'm alone again, I try so hard to keep Alfie away from the others, but I didn't sucseed with that plan. I said so many mean things to Alfie, that I regret saying, I hide so much from everyone with my incolusion with Rufus, everything.

Why can't Nina see what she's done to me. Taken everything from me, put all of this pain on me. I just want all of this to end, but deep inside I know that if it did end I want it all over again.

**And it finds me  
>The fight inside is coursing through my veins<br>And it's raging  
>The fight inside is breaking me again<br>**

Somehow, everywhere that I go this pain follows me, finds me. I'm so unsure of whetherI should or shouldn't still even bother to be here, it's just I'm always stopped by something.

Something that rages inside of me, stops me and everytime it does another piece of me breaks again.

**It's still the same, pursuing pain  
>Isn't worth the light I've gained<br>We both know how this will end  
>But I do it again<br>**

I'm still the same person I was when I first arrived here, I'm still rotten, I'm still unloved, I'm still pursuing pain everywhere that I go. It isn't worth anything that I gained so far.

I know how this will end and most likely so does someone else they just don't want to say. It's strange, because I hate my sekf for even trying, but I try again.

**And it finds me  
>The fight inside is coursing through my veins<br>And it's raging  
>The fight inside is hurting me again<br>**

Even in school it finds me, every single day I fight myself it courses through me, it rages, it hurts every time, but yet that dosen't stop me from stopping myself.

**And it finds me  
>The war within me pulls me under<br>And without you  
>The fight inside is breaking me again<br>**

Even at night it finds me, it suffercates me it'a a war with myself that I can't win without help. Without someones help, Nina's help this fight continues to brake me.

**It's nothing  
>(It's everything)<br>It's nothing  
>(It's everything)<br>**

It's Patricia's fault.

It's Fabain's fault.

It's Amber's fault.

It's Alfie's fault.

**It's nothing  
>(It's everything)<br>It's nothing  
>It's everything<br>**

It's Mara's fault.

It's Mick's fault.

It's Rufus's fault.

It's Nina's fault.

**And it finds me  
>The fight inside is coursing through my veins<br>And it's raging  
>The fight inside is hurting me again<br>**

It finds me all of the time, no matter where I am, who I'm with (Which is usaully no one anymore.)

It rages through me, but it dosen't help me in any way, it dosen't stop me making stupid and dangerous decisions, it just hurts me.

**And it finds me  
>The war within me pulls me under<br>And without you  
>The fight inside is breaking me again<br>**

I can't hide from it, in my dreams I see it chasing me while a run, but each time I end up tripping, falling, going under.

As much as I hate saying it I need someone like Nina, someone sensible, safe, but daring at the same time, just like Nina, but without her, without someone like her the fight inside of me is breaking me apart again.

**It's breaking me, it's breaking me  
>I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart<strong>

It breaks me

I fall apart

The fight inside of me's breaking me, but they can't see that.

She can't see that.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay please review with what you think of this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories so far. <strong>

**The poll is still up for House of Threats, House of Scares, so please vote for the pairing that you want as I will be starting to write those pairings in the next chapter onwards. **

**House of Threats, House of Scares Chapter 4 will be up soon. I just have to finish checking the spelling and punctuation.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter of Fight inside.**

* * *

><p>I sat at the breakfast table waiting for everyone else to walk into the room. In a way though I didn't want them to walk in.<p>

Mara would be with Mick.

Alfie would be wih Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia. In other words the scooby gang.

Think of them and they walk right in through the door all of them. All seven of the others who live in his house.

"Morning Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Mara and Mick." I said trying to be nice. I didn't smile as that would be over the top for me.

The scooby gang just grabbed a slice of toast each and left not even acknowledging me. Mara smiled at me, but there was nothing more than a smile. She couldn't really speak to me. Mick was here.

"What's it to you Clark." Mick said in his usual cold tone to me before he started stuffing his face with food.

I couldn't stand anymore Mick today, so I left the room and the house and headed over to the school libary for some peace and quiet.

However what I found there wasn't peace and quiet.

Nina was in the libary talking to her little group including Alfie. So I walked away. Choosing to go back to the house instead.

That didn't work as I soon ran in to Rufus of all people.

"So have you got me anything new?"

"Well no, but I can get you something and I have lot's of information, they've still got of bottle of that Elixer stuff somewhere and I think they have the puzzle pieces-"

"But do you have any of these on you?"

"Well no."

Rufus was my enemy. Nina was my friend, but I couldn't see her as one.

"I paid you to get me concreate evidence not just words."

"I'm sorry. I will get you something I promise can I just have some more information on deadlines o-"

"You can have no more information. You can use what you already know since you seem to know plenty of things allready. You are getting far too nosey for my liking. Meet me here tomorrow with something concreate or I will make you and end to your life."

Rufus said before he left. Jerome was stuck on the spot for a moment until he realised the time and quickly ran off to class.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>At School <strong>~

He still managed to make it two minutes early.

No one spoke to Jerome as he walked in to the room. The silence between everyone else and him was beginning to make him feel quite sad or even depressed. He didn't really know anymore how he felt.

He knew the truth, but no one would tell him.

Whenever he was arond they lied to him. Lies. All he ever had in his life.

He never shows his feelings anymore. Others may not know how he feels, however he does and he always will.

It hurts.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it's a little short, but I need to figure out where to take this story from here. There will be Jina in the next chapter which I have already started to write.<strong>

**The poll is still up for House of Threats, House of Scares, so please vote for your favourite pairing at the moment there's a tie between Fabina and Jina/Jerina.**

**Review.**


End file.
